What a Troublesome Child
by mermaidsandmoons93
Summary: What it would be like if Sebastian had made a contract with Ciel when he was only eight. Fluffy cuteness. Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a taste of what it would be like if Sebastian had contracted with Ciel when he was 8, instead of 10. (Just assume that his parents died two years earlier than in the actual story.)**

**All Kuroshitsuji rights belong to Yana Toboso!**

***Reminder: He's eight in this story.**

* * *

The thunder crackled as an almost violet light flashed across the room, momentarily making the dark visible. Ciel sat up, breathing hard. His tiny hands clutched at his chest, holding the white cotton nightshirt he was wearing. His forehead was slightly sweaty, along with the palms of his hands. He gazed over at the window to the left of his bed, and saw the source of his nightmares: the rain. The pitter patter of the drizzle hitting the earth from outside slowed his racing heart. Knowing that his dreams weren't real, and that there were no monsters with thundering voices, calmed him.

Other monsters on the other hand, caused him no trepidation.

His lips trembled, as he opened them to speak: _"Sebastian."_

Another light splashed across the room, and with a small shriek he ducked under the covers.

"Yes, young master?" the kind voice spoke from outside the sheets. The thunder caught up with the lightning, and a cacophonous _boom_ echoed outside. Ciel couldn't respond, for the monsters weren't far off, too real in his mind. He felt the nice monster sit beside him on the bed.

"Did you have another nightmare?" the benevolent voice whispered. Ciel slowly pulled back the sheets, seeing the pink glittering eyes in the darkness. He nodded his head. Sebastian sighed, holding out his hand.

"Come here," he said, coaxing the small child from his blanket fortress. Ciel hesitated, slowly removing the sheets off of his body and legs, preparing to move to the safety of the monster's arms. He reached out his tiny palms, fingers stretched to make contact, when another flash of light lit up the room. Ciel whimpered and quickly made his way to the monster's side, clutching his large hand. Sebastian took the small boy into his arms, cradling him against his chest.

"It's okay, young master. I'm here." He rubbed his hands over the small of Ciel's back, trying to comfort him. Ciel snuggled his head against Sebastian's chest, trying hard not to cry. He breathed in the comforting scent of his butler, trying to stay relaxed.

_Honestly,_ Sebastian thought. _What an odd, troublesome child. Unafraid of monsters but afraid of natural forces._

He stayed like that for some time, holding his little master. When he felt a less labored breathing against his chest, and when he heard a slower heartbeat, he laid the boy back onto the bed. The boy didn't wake. He replaced the sheets over him, and tucked him in. He stood back and half-smiled at the tiny, sleeping human. Assuming all was well, he trudged over to the open door, trying not to wake him. He was already one foot out the door frame when he heard the tiny voice again:_"Sebastian."_

He let out a small sigh. He returned to the little boy's side. "Yes, my lord?"

The little lord looked up at him through cobalt and lavendar eyes. His voice was a barely audible whisper. "Stay?" he asked. A question, not a demand. Sebastian almost chuckled.

"Yes, young master." He sat on the bed again, this time removing his shoes. Ciel, in anticipation, scooted over to the middle of the bed. Sebastian laid back and slid under the covers. He laid on his side, facing the little boy.

"Go to sleep," he said to him. Sebastian closed his eyes, pretending to sleep, as it usually helped the small child rest if he thought that he was resting too.

Ciel couldn't sleep. He looked over at Sebastian, who seemed to be asleep. Ciel bit his lip, unsure if what he was about to do was okay. He decided it would be fine, and he proceeded to slide over slowly, until he was right next to his butler.

Sebastian was only the teeniest bit surprised, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile. He sighed once more, and pulled the small boy against him. Ciel snuggled into his chest, holding the fabric of Sebastian's shirt in his hands.

"Goodnight, young master."

* * *

**Awwwwh what cutesy tooth rotting fluff! :3 Review? Give me more ideas for baby Ciel and Sebastian to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I received another cutesy idea ;) Reviews please!  
Reminderrr: Ciel is eight. I keep thinking people are going to forget that. I don't why. :P **

* * *

"Young master, _please_ eat your vegetables." Ciel had been spearing the green little trees with his fork in silence for the past three minutes, causing a high keening sound when the silver scratched against the plate.

"I'm only gonna eat the carrots. I don't like broccoli, corn, _or_ spinach."

Sebastian sighed, slightly annoyed with his young master. _What I have to put up with.._

"You are not going to grow up to be a big and strong earl if you don't consume the proper amount of vegetables of all varieties and colors. _Please_ eat them." He pleaded, relentless. Ciel gazed up at him through narrowed eyes.

"I don't care about that stuff! I want dessert!" The little earl scowled and crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to look serious. It only made him appear more endearing.

Sebastian tried another tactic: "You can not have your dessert unless you eat your vegetables."

"You can't make me eat them!" The eight year old cried, jumping down from his chair at the dining room table. He ran to the door that exited the dining room and led into the hallway, grabbing the silver door handle.

"What a shame. I made chocolate pudding, too." Sebastian knew that this was his master's favorite dessert, and dangling it in the boy's face only made him more upset. He turned, tiny fists clenched at his side.

"You're not my dad!" He cried, cheeks tinged red. He swung open the door and sprinted out.

Sebastian groaned internally. He knew what he'd have to do now, however irritating and time-wasting it would be, with his busy schedule..

* * *

Sebastian knocked on the door to the little earl's room. "Young master?"

A muffled sounding '_What?'_ came from the other side of the door.

"May I come in?"

"..Maybe," the boy ventured.

Sebastian entered, knowing his little lord would be hiding under his bed sheets. As expected, a child-sized lump was under the purple comforter.

He took a seat on the bed, watching the purple lump slightly move as the child held it's breath.

"I thought I already explained this to you, young master.." Sebastian tried to put on a face of empathy, unsure of how to go about this. He'd never dealt with a child as young as Ciel at these lengths before. He slowly exhaled.

"I'm not your father; and i'm not trying to be him. No one in your life will ever replace him, or your mother.." He saw the purple lump, or Ciel, flinch at the mention of his deceased parents, and he placed a comforting hand on the where he assumed the boy's back was.

"I'm your butler, for now. I'm also a demon, remember?"

Ciel peeked his head out of the blanket slightly, exposing mussed up blue-gray hair and a cerulean eye. "How could I forget?" the boy asked. Sebastian chuckled, wondering what _that_ meant.

"I saved you from that bad place like you asked me too, and in return, when you're older, I get your soul. I'll make you happy and help you throughout your entire life or as long as our contract is in place. But for me to make you happy, you sometimes have to do what I ask.." Ciel sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. He'd had a long day, but it wasn't over yet.

"Now, will you please eat your vegetables?" Sebastian tried for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"..Kay." Ciel sniffled. "But only if I get the pudding afterwards!" Sebastian smiled and ruffled the child's silky hair. "You can have all the pudding you want."

"Yaaay!" He yelled, sitting up and pumping his little fists in the air, letting the blanket slide off his backside. Sebastian knew Ciel understood to an extent, and that he'd become wiser and more understanding in a few years. He'd be hungry for vengeance; with a lust for justice and a thirst for the blood of his enemies. Sebastian was dying to meet _that_ boy.

The now eight year old Ciel hopped down from the bed.

He turned to look at his demon butler, peering up into those garnet eyes.

"I'm sorry for being mean earlier.." He confessed. "I just really miss my mom and dad." Sebastian almost grinned.

"I know you do. If you want, I can help you get revenge on the ones who took them from you."

The boy contemplated this. "..Maybe," he said. "But right now I want dessert!" He remarked gleefully. Sebastian just about giggled at the boy's response. _A few more years, then.._

He scooped the boy up in his arms, taking him back to the dining room.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**Whaddya thiiiink? :D Reviews please! And more cutesy ideas! I was thinking maybe a play date with Lizzy? I dunno. :P**


End file.
